my_high_school_musical_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie Terada
Charlie Terada moves to Albuquerque, New Mexico in attempt to start his new life. When he arrives at East High School, he is taken under Troy Bolton's tutelage. If Charlie begins the show as a fresh-faced new kid confident in his own beauty, he slowly becomes a narcissistic God whose entire personhood is defined by the ways others respond to his physicality. Unfortunately, he made the fatal mistake of leaving the door open in his life for cannibals who ultimately consume him. Though Charlie is a kind-hearted person, his perfection makes others resent him and ultimately leave him alienated. Midway into the show Charlie undergoes a significant change in character. He becomes less reserved and begins embracing the way others feel about him. Charlie in many ways is "a deer-in-the-headlights". Charlie is a passive character who grows increasingly prideful and narcissistic as the show progresses. Charlie's self-coronation takes place in what could be called the show’s Narcissus sequence. He transforms from a relatively shy person into a narcissistic person who actually believes that beauty is the only thing -- to be more precise, his beauty is everything. He may have been struggling in transforming from a naïve boy with a natural look to a sophisticated young man of the world but when he does, he assumes it with a sense of entitlement. Charlie provides the conflict for the drama part of the story. His transfer to East High from Pilot will cause a ripple effect amidst being the main storyline and will be a major plot-point all throughout the show. Charlie has the most influence over the plot, the setting of the story and even the life of the protagonists; most often one of the primary antagonists. He has the biggest role all over the story and without him there would be no story to begin with. 'Physical Appearance' When first meeting Charlie, the first thing you might notice is his bubbly face. His cheeks hold a puffy tendency that are baby-like, while his chin is more defined. On his face, you'll find a few beauty marks. His lips are very full, smooth, and pink; when smiling he has dimples. Charlie’s eyes are fairly large and are a milky, chocolate color. His nose bridge is very defined and thicker at the end, he also has large nostrils. The size of his nostrils are not noticeable unless you look from underneath it. On his head his hair is extremely smooth. At the top it's straight and full of volume. He also normally wears his bangs in a rightward swoop. His physique is slender, making him appear to be underweight with the bone structure of his ribs and hips slightly more visible on him than any of the other male characters. His body shape is overall quite thin, making him around 100-pounds. Charlie’s wardrobe towards the beginning of the show is important in understanding the kind of person he is. A lot of what he wears consists of Disney; white, purple, and pale pink shirts that show off his youthful, innocent nature. After the second-half of the show, Charlie’s clothing confirms his transformation. He traded in his Disney-styled shirts, jean jackets, and sneakers for leather jackets, un-buttoned shirts, hats, and jewelry. 'Personality and Traits' When you first meet Charlie, he is very friendly, innocent, and a bit naïve. He might be a bit on the shy side, but not overly shy. Charlie is the brand new toy that everyone wants to play with, but no one can. He is at once the epitome of innocence and control. He seems untouchable. Over the course of the show, because of his newfound ego however, Charlie is entirely full of himself that there is hardly ever space for someone else in the room beside his ego. He's good-looking, and he knows it. In his mind, he is the sun and everything revolves around him. His confidence, although irritating quite often is also magnetic. The way he carries himself and presents himself is like he is a God, and more often than not people will flock to that. He loves himself and will prove to everyone else that they should love him too. He is a cocky, arrogant little Asian Ken doll that will have whomever he wants wrapped around his finger. His transformation brings him down to Peter Samuels, Francisco Ferreira, and Maddox Dickson's level, arguably no better than them by this point, yet maintains a surprising depth and even heartbreak as his innocence slowly diminishes and his narcissistic wolf begins to howl. Role in Series ''Pilot '''Charlie Terada' gradually moves around his bedroom and then looks at himself in the mirror and as he disappears, he gets ready and puts on his backpack. Principal Dave Matsui picked up a stack of papers and shuffled them around as he cleared his throat. Charlie leaned back in his chair. "So, Mr. Terada, you just transferred here recently, yes?" Matsui asked, opening the file he had pulled out moments ago. "Not really." Charlie said innocently, idly playing with the cuff to his jean jacket. "Not really or no?" Matsui asked, trying to read the expressions filtering across the young boy's face. Charlie blinked coming out of his silent musing before looking down at the papers. "No." he said. Matsui just nodded. Charlie folded his arms and swept his gaze around the principal's office. He looked at the filing cabinets, the certificates that documented Matsui's college education, the trophy for principal of the year, the dry erase-board, and the mini basketball hoop. Charlie finally gazed out the large window behind Matsui's desk which overlooked the parking lot. ''The Start of Something New TBA Get'cha Head in the Game TBA What I've Been Looking For TBA Stick to the Status Quo TBA When There Was Me and You TBA Bop to the Top TBA Breaking Free TBA We're All In This Together TBA What Time Is It? TBA Fabulous TBA Work This Out TBA You Are The Music In Me TBA I Don't Dance TBA Gotta Go My Own Way TBA Bet On It TBA Everyday TBA All For One TBA Now or Never TBA Right Here, Right Now TBA I Want It All TBA Can I Have This Dance TBA A Night To Remember TBA Just Wanna Be With You TBA The Boys Are Back TBA Walk Away TBA Scream TBA We're All In This Together He leaves the bathroom and goes into yet another bedroom that's all gold. He picks up a light blue shirt that's laid out for him and he holds it up against himself in the mirror and sways back and fourth with it like a dance partner. Then he tries it on in the mirror and twirls it around, narcissistically, admiring himself from every angle in the mirror. Charlie peaks out the window and sees a swimming pool outside that's as empty as the house and as himself now and decides to go and stands on the diving board over the deep end and he gives the illusion that he's levitating over the pool like an angel... or a demon! He leans over the edge and looks down almost like he's thinking about falling or testing to see if he will like he has a death wish. Then Peter comes out of the house. "Charlie. What are you doing?" Peter calls out and walks into the pool and looks up at Charlie like a hovering deity. "You know what my parents used to call me?... dangerous... 'you're a dangerous boy'... they was right, I am dangerous." Charlie says as he looks down at Peter like he's his subject. "I know what I look like... and what's wrong with that anyway? Boys would kill to look like this. They carve and stuff and inject themselves..." Charlie rants. He gives the faintest little smirk before going back to being stone-faced. "...They starve to death..." Charlie whispers, like it's a joke. "Hoping... praying that one day they'll look like a second-rate version of me." Charlie finishes. Charlie walks back off the plank and into the house where he sees Maddox lurking in the shadows. "Are we having a party or something?" Charlie asks snidely. He turns around and struts off before Francisco comes out of nowhere and his palm collides with Charlie's cheek so loudly it actually made a cracking noise. Pain shoots through the side of Charlie's face. Charlie's head jerks to the right violently as he looks at the fist of the owner. Charlie slams Francisco up agains the wall and runs off. Maddox takes off, running after Charlie fast. Charlie tries to open a door but it's locked and then dives into the kitchen and slams the door in Maddox's face and grabs a kitchen knife from the holder to try and ward Maddox off but Maddox keeps coming at him. Charlie backs up and Maddox simply draws a knife of his own. Charlie backs up towards a doorway with red light pouring out of it and looks behind him and Maddox starts coming towards him. Charlie is breathing heavy like he's bulking himself up to do something. when Charlie turns around, Francisco is running straight at him with a fire-poker. "Ahh!" Charlie yelps. Francisco chases him down the edgy hallway. Francisco whacks Charlie in the leg as he's trying to run up the stairs and swings it at him, but, Charlie rolls out the way and kicks Francisco in the face. Francisco grabs the knife he dropped as Charlie scampers back up the stairs. As Charlie limps back outside beside the pool, Francisco is marching behind him. But when Charlie gets to the end, Maddox is waiting for him with a knife and Charlie looks between them and turns around but Peter steps out from behind a tree and blocks his path. Peter starts slowly strutting towards Charlie like he's on a catwalk and Charlie starts backing up until he is at the edge of the pool. Peter aggressively shoves Charlie into the deep end. Time slows as he falls. A crunch as he hits the hard, cement bottom. From above, lying on his back, twisted in the rectangular grave, Charlie struggles to try and move his broken limbs but they won't work. As blood pools around his head, Charlie starts shaking in his death throes. As he looks up at the stars in the sky, he gargles his final breaths. He looks over, trying to wiggle his foot on his busted leg and he sees, with his final vision, the three boys descending into the pool towards him. Charlie wiggles his head around, trying to move, gasping for air. High School Musical TBA 'Trivia' * Despite Peter Samuels being the main antagonist, it is claimed that the ''true villain was Charlie Terada himself, having become the characters' worst nightmare, as well as a self-absorbed, materialistic, and shallow jerk. ** He begins the story clean–faced and innocent, but slowly strips away his façades to reveal an intensely narcissistic, sociopathic inner-self that leads to his ultimate demise. * He is a stereotypical small town boy who moves out to Albuquerque, New Mexico with hopes of living a new life, but with an un-sentimental twist. ** But there’s something about Charlie that makes this blunt self-awareness feel like the first step into a far more nuanced idea. Category:Characters Category:LGBTQ Character